sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Rynk Hellborn (Wiki Canon)
You can often find Rynk at her night club here . BASIC INFORMATION Name Rynk Hellborn Year of Birth The 4149th Mobocanian Year. Base Story Age (Age at beginning of story) In Rynk’s first current appearance (The Tournament), she was at the age of 17. Current Age In the most recent appearance by Rynk (Mortality Part 2), she is 19. Place of Birth (Zone, World, Country, City) Mobocan, Mobocan, Supreta, Semretches Current Home (Zone, World, Country, City) Mebsious, Mebsious, New York, Suburban New York Nationality Supretan/Ancient Banshee Mobian Voice/Accent Feminine slightly high-pitched Indian-British accent. APPEARANCE Species Rynk is a hybrid, with her main ancestral traits being Banshee Mobian and Nictrela (Acid Wolf). Her genes were modified at birth to give her the traits of a lynx, which is the species she is most associated with. Rynk also has Xorda DNA, as well as Identity imprints, and a Core Energy projection. Height Rynk is 28% shorter than average height. 2’3 by 3 feet average Weight 90 pounds Body Shape/Type (Skinny, fat, arm-length, feet-size, etc.) Rynk is thin with slightly wider lower half. A slightly longer neck and wide forearms and lower legs, in addition with her large fingers and toes. She is muscular, particularly at the shoulders and abs. Her head is about half the size as her body. Her ears are the size of her body, and twice the width of her torso. She has a small little tail. Hair (Color, style) Rynk has black hair that she often lets fall behind her head, though it does spread outward. Her bangs are brushed to the side, partially over one eye usually with strands falling to the other side. Body Colors Rynk’s main fur is a pale clay brown. Her inner ears are a more solid and darker shade of this. She has patterned black spotson her arms, legs, and belly/chest fur of the same color. She also has moon-curved black stripes on her ears, above her nose, forehead, cheeks, knees, and shoulders, with one of her cheek stripes (the left side, stretching over her eye. A faint blue tint is on each black part of her body. Her eyes are crescent moon shaped, with turquoise irises, and blue pupils. Her nose is violet. Clothing/Accessories Rynk’s typical design is a tight ash-black turtleneck undershirt that stretches past the shoulders. Over this, she has a dark purple top with slightly shorter sleeves and a shorter upward collar, with a pink-purple moon-stripe at the bottom that transitions to a downward curving half-circle carved out at the center for the hips, and a single point at the center going downward. There is a skirt matching her ash-black top that dips downward. Rynk has purple and black boot-sandals with grey undersides. The tops latch on upward. Rynk has three pink circular gem implants above her left eye in an arch. Rynk has a somewhat melted gold ear-ring on her left ear. Rynk has a gold arm-band on her leg arm. Rynk has a gold choker-necklace with three turquoise moons across it. Rynk has a pale turquoise cloth she often ties around her right ankle. Abnormal Additions (cybernetics and such) Rynk has appendages called “Wituls” which are pointed long strands covered in flesh and fur which are on the back of her lower legs, forearms, head, and shoulder-blades. She can control these individually. BACKSTORY In Wake of The Refine Mobocan is a closed-off zone from the Multiverse. It has no relations with the Zone Police Force except to deny them one, and refuse any allowance of people travelling to it. It is a hostile place where super powers grow for the purpose of destroying each other. One of those super powers is the country “Supreta”. It is known to live under a dictatorship, and houses one of the “Hellborn” mobian species. Being the original home of the Hellborns known as “Banshee Mobians”—an ancient new world Egyptian species—the Banshees woke up in the modern day, and were protected by the government in the country for some years, but in the year 4134, this protection was dropped. They called it “The Refine” or in the country’s native tongue—Singskrit—“rUfel”. Supreta let down their defenses, and allowed Gei Si Heir—the other known super power—to send Banshee Mobian-targeting weaponry. Gases that targeted their genes, soldiers and weaponry used to take them down. A Banshee Mobian named “Reesa” survived, as did another Hellborn species male—Nictrela (or acid wolf)—named “Melik” who was also living in Supreta. They grew up knowing of each other, but Reesa avoiding Melik as they were both now illegal species living in a country they couldn’t escape from. This did not go on forever, however, as Reesa eventually fell in love with Melik, as did he with her. Reesa was well paid working for the highly-acclaimed “Melcro Incorporated”, the backbone and production line for Supretan scientific research, defense, and weaponry. Unfortunately, Reesa’s secret was not nearly as secret as she hoped, as the head of the company—the man named MELCRO—was secretly pushing her and Melik into the relationship, wanting the appearance of the two most dangerous and powerful Hellborn genes, which Reeesa and Melik were: a Daricha Banshee, and a Feral Nictrela. When their child was born on 4149, Reesa used her own genetic cocktail to modify the baby’s appearance: giving the form of a lynx. They planned to escape the country, but that was when Melcro came after them. Reesa and the baby got cut off from Melik. Melik was found and taken against his will to a sanctuary country called “Y’taris” ruled by Nictrela. Reesa tossed her child over a bridge to a garbage ship below before killing herself before Melcro could attempt to interrogate her. Early Innocence Lost The baby was recovered, still alive, and grew up for her first seven years in an orphanage, living in the continuously degrading city “Semretches”: a wild-fire of depression, crime, and Melcro’s experiments. The child had the appearance of a lynx, however, and was not noticed as a Banshee or Nictrela, nor was she suspected. Unfortunately, the child was alone soon after as the orphanage closed down. She ended up on the streets, and arrived at the doorsteps of a Melcro security guard: something not quite unlikely as a majority of the population took employment from the Melcro company for security and survival. At first, the man was caring to the young mobian, but upon discovering her Banshee Mobian heritage from the metallic exoskeleton, he took her to the company. It was never confirmed what his intentions were. After all, he didn’t give her to the authorities, but perhaps he knew what was in store giving her to the company. Melcro realized what was brought to his door. He had the child that he practically created, and he was quick to test her genetics. The child had incredible adaptive and regenerative abilities. The doctor spent the next four years performing… tests… on his “creation”. By the end, her genetics were pushed to the brink. Unrepairable damage was seen to her nervous system and mind, and for a period of time, her arms were no longer growing back. But then, with all the additions and all the torment, she broke out. Miraculously retaining her lynx appearance generally, the child now at age 11 roamed aimlessly around the city before collapsing in front of a house owned by people known as “Wanderers” or “festUm”. Wanderers were known to be people who were from the time before the planet was called Mobius: somehow living for hundreds or thousands of years, and this couple was a pair of Wanderer descendants named “Eph” and “David”. Knowing that the child was in need of care, they took her in, and nursed her to health. The child had a very distorted memory of her past, and only remembered a single letter for her name: R. Eph and David taught her what they could, and she decided upon the name “Rynk”. Unfortunately, the small family was soon found out by the government, and confronted. The house burned in the process, and Rynk was forced out to safety. There she was found by the next roller coaster in her life with a man named “Vault”. The Gang Days and The Loner Days It wasn’t even a whole year since Rynk lived with Eph and David when she was found by Vault and brought into his… team. Bitter from what was done to her in the government’s name, Rynk was a loyal but closed-off member of the domestic terrorist unit known as “Heavy Metal”. They performed various robberies and bombings in Supreta. Rynk was trained without mercy by Vault, who knew all too well how strong she could become due to her Banshee Mobian ancestry specifically. He also knew that Banshees were strengthened by moonlight, and thus forced Rynk to train in heat and sunlight: on rooftops and without breaks. Vault’s son—Art—was of Rynk’s age, and almost always used as her sparring partner. It was incredibly obvious that Art became more attracted or at least interested in Rynk over the two years during the two’s growth into young teenagers, but while there were small moments of similar responses from Rynk, she seldom entertained the idea. The only member of the team she was comfortable around was their tech girl named “Chain”. Rynk was surprisingly accepting of her training, and while she seldom expressed anything but a silent angsty personality, she never complained about the harsh training: determined to make herself as capable as she could be. She was incredibly quick to learn all fighting styles given to her, and made good use of her tininess on their “missions”. It was on their “big hit” that Rynk learned that Vault had been lying to her, sensationalizing a lot of their intentions. They were going to take out a company building called “End Ga”, claiming they were committing crimes against Banshee Mobians. In actuality, Rynk learned that they were Banshee Mobian sympathizers. Rynk turned on the team, and confronted Vault. The older man was stronger, and managed to overpower Rynk for the moment, but after a moment of pretending as if unconscious, Rynk then took both feet to Vault’s head, and snapped his neck. He fell off the End Ga building through a window. This happened right in front of Art. Heavy Metal dissolved as a unit and Rynk ended up alone with whatever funds they still had. Rynk was fourteen years old when she was sold out by an underground contact named “Idolza”. A collector wanted a Banshee Mobian girl for his collection, and Rynk was jumped. She soon found herself in a place called “Emit’s Domain” in the Russian echidna country called “Nekai”. She was to be a new member of their… cult. Emit’s Domain centered around a sort of religion for a Wanderer Echidna named “Emit” who had territories all over Mobocan. Rynk was not the Banshee Mobian he expected, but being a hybrid, she was even better. She was also far too young for any sexually immoral actions to be used against her by Emit’s own statement, but he was also keen to note that she was not brought for those purposes specifically. Rynk was given as a servant to one of Emit’s closest… followers: a sheep woman named “Tella” and a lizard named “Parl”. Rynk was to be converted by the community, but over the span of months, she was infinitely rebellious. Tella particularly held distain for Rynk, and abused her whenever possible. Eventually, however, Tella went too far and was sent out from the community, and Rynk was given to a new family: acrobats who were allowed to travel outside of the Domain for performances. Rynk took this advantage to escape, and found herself at an arena hosted by a travelling nation known as “The Glatorian”. The Glatorian allowed members to join by winning in their gladiator battles. Rynk was not keen on joining, but she was able to bargain a way out of Mobocan in return for her winning. She won, but after a quick bathroom break, Tella had found her, and managed to knock her out and take her back to the Domain where Tella gained her status back and Rynk was to be punished. Before anything could happen further, however, the Glatorian arrived, and destroyed the Domain city, killing Emit in the process, and freeing Rynk. The Glatorian noted that some of their own members were tempted by the Domain and Emit in the past, and thus they had good reason to attack them. Before Rynk was to leave with the Glatorian, however, Idolza—the man who sold her to Emit—had been found and tasked to find her. Rynk was at the graves of Eph and David when Idolza came to her, but he was not alone. Rynk was soon captured once more, and one of the last things she heard was Melcro’s voice saying “My precious little girl. I need you for something,”. When Rynk came to, she was in Gei Si Heir. Melcro apparently had used her for some kind of attack on the country. She escaped on a nearby boat, but that boat was returning to Supreta. Escaping Mobocan Rynk was fifteen now. She was approached by a Banshee Mobian named “Eselis”, who wanted to help her escape Mobocan. There was a period of time where Rynk was suspicious of the man and gained the attention of the Mobocanian government, but she soon learned that the Zone Police Force was helping people escape the zone to safety, with Eselis’s help. Through a large battle, Rynk escaped with the Zone Police Force, who offered her the opportunity at their new education program called “Mobius Academy”. Mobius Academy Rynk had accepted the offer to Mobius Academy, hoping for some kind of new beginning. She made friends with a fox named “Aca”, among others, but eventually, she was found again by Melcro, and brought back to Mobocan. She was freed by a person called an “Identity”, this one being called “Kaiya” before being let out to the rest of the Multiverse. Brief Encounter Rynk was starting her travels in the Multiverse where she soon became the target for capture at the behest of the Isis Dominion. She met a hedgehog-hybrid boy named “Kyle Waktini” in the process before going on her way. A Harsh Lesson Learned Rynk ended up on a Mobius where she met a girl named “Dominique” and befriended her alongside a boy named “Zach”. They were all around the same age, and for a near month they became friends, with Rynk thinking she might have finally found somewhere okay, but then she used a warp ring given to her by Kaiya to travel elsewhere for a day or so, just to try some stuff. She got back, and two years had passed for Dominique and Zach. Rynk tried to fix this, and vowed not to leave again. Unfortunately, just a few months later, she had to, just to check to make sure something was safe with the zone police and… Melcro. She got back, and it was another twenty years. They had all moved on, and Rynk left in shambles. She found Kaiya, who modified her warp ring to be able to keep track of time for each zone, but the damage was done. Rynk tried to go back in time, but was stopped by the Zone Police, and was on the run from them for some time. Moving Onward Rynk began to travel the Multiverse with a Warp Ring given to her by Kaiya. She had no interest of returning to Mobocan. She met a vampire named “Blood Prowler” who ended up biting her in a feral moment at night. She was nearly killed by the event, but using a magical stone owned by Blood’s family, Rynk found herself strengthened. While before she was a weaker mobian to that of regular Banshee Mobians due to her previous damage, a great deal of this was fixed with the stone’s power. The downside of course was the vampiric traits now in her system. Rynk found a geneticist named “Calto” who had appeared at Mobius Academy during her time there, and got his help to remove the Vampire influence from her genetics. Rynk wanted to find more ways to improve herself, and so as she travelled, she picked up various wealth and skills in combat. She was seventeen when she had her own pocket dimension where she could hide from Melcro if needed, and store what she needed. ROLEPLAY HISTORY This goes over all the events involving Rynk that are not part of her backstory, but are instead specific to this wiki’s roleplays and events. Gaps in time will be noted by TIME. The Tournament Travelling to various worlds still, Rynk was found by an entity named “Chimera” an underworld deity of his zone. His original champion rejected his call so he chose her based on the Daricha energy he sensed inside of her to be his new champion in a tournament of the pantheon’s chosen. result of this event is undecided at this point. Judgement’s Toll non-canon Rynk was called two weeks after the tournament to aid Chimera in freeing himself from his realm into the real world. Rynk having very little context, went to aid Chimera, but he was soon trapped again regardless, leaving her generally confused. Chimera Visits Owlstown. About three weeks after Judgemnet’s Toll, deciding that she wants to hang out with and get to know more this “Chimera”, Rynk invites the underworld deity and his subordinate “Ripper” to the Mercia zone. They spent some short time there. A Tropical Not-Halloween About two months after Chimera Visits Owlstown, Rynk was exploring a tropical city in a random zone when she realized it was Halloween time and there were no pumpkins about. So, Rynk decided to gather a couple hundred and drop them all over the city. It wasn’t long before an android girl named Dee found Rynk. Dee was also an outsider to this zone, and so the two decided to hang out for a bit. The girls ended up in this sort of mystery involving possessive masks on the natives, but in the morning, the matter ended, with Rynk helping to set Dee up in a house in the tropical city. The two ended up watching a movie before Rynk left, but not before Dee gave Rynk a crescent-moon mask in memory of the event, and Rynk gave Dee a warp ring in return. Nightclub About a month later, Rynk hung out at a nightclub with a wolf named Lavo and others. ''TIME Meeting In The City Rynk was now 19. A lynx named “Devion” was in a café when the midget-lynx approached him. Discovering that he and a friend named “Leonti” were trying to take down Leonti’s uncles “Seth” and “Jacob” who ran a criminal underworld. Rynk agreed to help, going undercover as a security guard for Jacob. As the plans went on throughout the week, Rynk learned more about the family and changed her plans to try and help mend the situation. At the same time, she developed a relationship with Devion. Art reappeared, as did Tella, much to Rynk’s torment. Once the matters seemed settled, Rynk left to take care of some things elsewhere. Rynk returns after having been stuck at a zone police prison for about two months. Once back, she discovers that things have… more or less gone back to how they were before she arrived. The NightClub Deciding that she wants to make her own Nightclub, Rynk buys a building from Jacob and over the course of two weeks finalizes the nightclub: opening it on Halloween night. Various people were invited, such as Chimer and Lavo. Other guests arrived, like Exspira, Isaac, and Inferus, who left with Lavo to do something else later on. 'additions to be made' RELATIONSHIPS Relatives Rynk has never actually met any siblings or family. To this day, she has no knowledge of any blood relatives. Allies ~Kaiya: Kaiya is considered a legendary Identity as she was the Mobocanian Identity. She was known as “The Red Knight” or “firish wORes”, a sudden hero who fought for the Hellborns during the Refine and was greatly responsible for many of their survival. Rynk first met her when she was taken from Mobius Academy, but Kaiya was psychically linked with Rynk earlier that year when Rynk was still in Mobocan and injected herself unknowingly with Kaiya’s nanites. Rynk looks up to Kaiya greatly, but the two have not interacted much due to Rynk’s desire to remain uninvolved with anything from Mobocan and her constant travel. ~Leonti Aksenoil: Leonti is the nephew of a powerful corrupt businessman named Jacob Aksenoil who escaped his uncle’s wrath and has spent his life trying to take his uncle down. Rynk first met Leonti when she was introduced to him by a lynx named Devion, and helped in their task of taking down Jacob Aksenoil. Unfortunately, things… reversed afterward when Rynk returned to see how it went. Rynk has a very banter-filled relationship with Leonti, as they are constantly teasing each other, but Rynk also cares a great deal about Leonti due to his abusive past. While not as headstrong about killing his family, she does tend to agree with his idea of what should be done for the betterment of everyone. Despite talking about helping to make people better, Rynk would probably kill Jacob or anyone else if they did something to Leonti in a heartbeat. She feels like an outsider to his problem, and thus doesn’t feel justified in forcing him to tryand give others a second chance when push comes to shove. ~Chimera: The underworld deity of one of the many Mobiuses, Chimera selected Rynk as his champion, and Rynk since then occasionally goes to see what Chimera can provide in terms of training or even knowledge. She’s kept her real intentions rather vague, and it is not really known what she wants from him. ~Giovanni Orso: A rival to Jacob Aksenoil with his own form of vigilante justice, whom Rynk immediately befriended during her time working in secret as Jacob’s bodyguard. Rynk feels a sort of connection with Giovanni’s more aggressive personality, and quite enjoys his company. ~Test: An experiment of Seth Aksenoil with great power having to be restrained constantly, Rynk sympathizes greatly with Test, possibly more than anyone else she knows. She met him during her time as Jacob Aksenoil’s bodyguard, and very much likes him. She loves to try and find ways to get him involved with things despite Seth wishing otherwise. ~Axel The Hedgehog: Rynk honestly doesn’t know much about Axel. They’ve met here and there, usually because of Chimera. Rynk doesn’t really think anything bad of Axel, but she does tend to get miffed at him when he’s around due to many instances of battle-hogging. Even then, she doesn’t really hold any grudges against him, but at the same time, she doesn’t feel she’s gotten to know him well enough for that. ~Asonja Masenko: Similar to Axel, Rynk knows very little about Asonja. She’s a bit sympathetic to his more pessimistic personality, but she hasn’t been around him enough. She met him a few times, first at the Tournament of the deities, and another time when she got a small job for a news show that was interviewing Asonja, which she found… incredibly strange and left soon after. Romances ~Art: An old flame, Rynk has known Art for years, but never have they actually been a couple. Despite what happened to Art’s father, he’s shown to actually not blame Rynk for the situation. Rynk however definitely does, and has completely rejected all attempts for him to get close. He’s supposedly moved on, and currently has a Banshee Mobian girlfriend named Fareeda. Rynk tries not to think about Art. She can’t think about him without thinking about his father and immediately feeling guilty for what happened despite it being self-defense. ~Devion Lynx: Rynk doesn’t know too much about Devion, but she met him at a café where he was poorly hiding that he was trying to hack into Jacob Aksenoil’s system. She offered her services, and he introduced her to Leonti Aksenoil, and the three went on their way to try and fix things with Jacob. Rynk originally just had a passive opinion of Devion being cute and sweet, but she has grown to pursue a relationship much more. While Rynk doesn’t express it much, it does bother her how little she knows about Devion, as she wants to get to know him more. She’s also incredibly insecure about being further away from him due to what happened with Zach. She was stuck away from the zone for two months because of the Zone Police, and when she got back, Devion wasn’t as worried to surprised as she hoped, and the sudden changes, reversing all she had tried to do on that Mobius, severely took a toll on her nerves. Enemies ~Melcro: The man who transformed her, and acts like she’s his property and daughter. Rynk obviously despises Melcro and avoids him at all costs. She is constantly at least a little on edge at the thought that Melcro could pop up at any time, and take her away again, and she has no idea if she would be able to do anything about it. ~Emit: Even though supposedly deceased, Rynk despises Emit. Somehow, he manages to disgust her on a level different from Melcro. Emit’s perverse and more mysterious persona has unnerved Rynk. At least with Melcro, she knows what he wants her for—generally—but with Emit, Rynk is never quite sure what he wanted her for except for mindless servitude. ~Tella: Rynk almost doesn’t hate Tella personally, and is more disgusted by her in the sense that she finds Tella pathetic. To Rynk, Tella is a lonely woman who can’t think for herself. Rynk has of course never forgotten what Tella did to her, and if given the chance, Rynk is not likely to hesitate to kill her. At the same time, if Rynk had any sign that Tella was changing for the better, she would be tempted to give her a second chance. She hates her, but Rynk also just sees Tella as a pawn, and in a sense, she does pity her. Other ~Chaven: An ancestor of Axel who was second-in-command to Chimera, Rynk is… just passively annoyed by him. They first met when Rynk was undergoing some… game for Chimera alongside Axel, but she mostly just wanted him to buzz off. ~Jacob Aksenoil: Rynk is not entirely sure what to think of Jacob. She knows that he has done incredibly terrible things, but at the same time, she also wants to help him become a better person. She has no personal desire to harm him, but at the same time, she doesn’t excuse what he’s done. Jacob is on a small string with Rynk, and if she were to find out he did something else of his own decision, she wouldn’t hesitate to take him out. She wouldn’t feel good about it, but she doesn’t believe it’s right to keep showing mercy to others at the cost of the pain they inflict. ~Seth Aksenoil: Jacob’s brother, and a scientist often responsible for a lot of the family business’s underworld activity. Rynk at least… pretends to be more friendly with Seth than she appears. She manages to keep up the appearance of being oblivious to Seth’s underhanded actions, but just like Jacob, she doesn’t feel it’s her right to be too involved, especially after already getting involved before. Rynk considers Seth to be a bit of a coward and a conflicted man. She doesn’t hate him, but she also doesn’t feel bad about making assumptions about him. To Rynk, Seth’s never acted honest enough for her to accept what he says. Most of the reasons she hasn’t attempted to take him out are because of Jacob and Test, but she wouldn’t hesitate if the time came, and she’d start with Tella first. PERSONALITY Notable Interests Ribbon Dancing Rynk has had an interest in ribbon dancing since she was a young child. She has practiced as part of her exercises for years now, and uses it for her Night club. Parkour Something she had to learn fast in Supreta when escaping authorities: Rynk loves rushing from building to building, ducking and rolling about. Combat Rynk loves fighting. Her favorite kind of fights are hand-to-hand, and more specifically beyond that, she loves boxing and close-quarters grappling. When it comes to weapons, her favorite is the whip. Exercising Rynk works out daily when she can. Her favorite area of the body to exercise is her abdominal section: particularly because she often will combine this with weight-lifting attached to her arms and legs. A personal goal of hers is to have an eight-pack that can show through her stomach’s exoskeleton section. Additionally, Rynk quite enjoys cardio, but she gets easily uncomfortable without additional weights. History Rynk is… not good at remembering. While a generally fast learner, she has constant memory issues. Regardless, she very much enjoys learning about the past of things. This partly stems from a self-cautious desire to know who she should consider the ally and the enemy. Pasta/Noodles In General Supretan food is… very manufactured. Most get less tasteful products in the country, but one of the first meals Rynk ate that was actual food product was an Italian pasta dish with tomato sauce. She was given this as one of her first meals living with Eph and David, and she wouldn’t have the opportunity to eat that again till she was nearly sixteen: five years later. Since then, Rynk has explored other foods, but particularly with various pasta dishes. Rynk’s branched out to Asian noodle foods as well, but tomatoes remain her favorite vegetable. Notable Distastes Police and Military Rynk did not grow up with a good perception of authority. She tries not to act hostile toward police, government, or military on other zones, but due to the suppression of the Supretan government coupled with how much she blames the Zone Police for not freeing Mobocan as a whole, she gets noticeably tense. '''More to add later' Public Behavior When in public, Rynk takes on the persona of a perky and upbeat gal. She acts confidently and friendly. She is quick-witted and often pulls in others to join her in whatever little adventure she’s on. She seems to actively seek out less social or optimistic people and find ways to fix their moods. Rynk is particularly good at using her more cutesy appearance to her advantage, which is made even more easy by her more exotic genetics and voice. She isn’t one to try and manipulate people in any devious way, but more just to get on people’s good side, and this often works when it comes to getting others to trust her. Rynk isn’t shy when it comes to boasting from time to time: particularly when it comes to her fitness, but her conversation abilities often give the impression she’s much more interested in learning about others rather than talking about herself, which is actually true. Private Behavior In private, Rynk is expectedly not nearly as cheery and upbeat as she seems. She certainly makes an effort in appearing perky and happy, but in actuality, she has a far less positive outlook on life and the world. Rynk is much more direct and to the point, and while retaining an amount of her perkiness, her smart mouth often doubles and she is far less likely to pull verbal punches. This is also where Rynk’s more possessive personality traits surface. Rynk is quite protective and worries non-stop about those in her life, not always because she feels their lives are at risk, but mostly because she fears falling out of relevance to them. Thus, while Rynk on the outside is constantly hanging out with friends and being social, it’s usually because she’s making sure she hasn’t been spontaneously forgotten. Notable Personality Strengths Rynk is very outgoing. She seldom asks for things, and instead prefers to find ways to perk people up. Hard work and the improvement of one’s self—at the very least in terms of skills—is something that was hammered into Rynk at a very young age. Living rough in her early years made her highly desensitized to most horrors that could appear. Additionally, save for a set specific few, Rynk is actually not one to hold a grudge. She can be quite emotional if she feels someone has done wrong, but she’s more than willing to give someone the chance to fix their mistakes. In most cases, unless the person has shown no desire for remorse, Rynk has a hard time actually hating people Notable Personality Flaws Rynk has practiced self-control over the years because it is not her strong suit. Rynk is… far darker in the mind than she initially lets on, and thus when particularly tested is prone to spouting rather gory painful and spiteful descriptions of what she plans to do to people. Often unless given a reason otherwise, she is not one to bluff on these, and has a massive weakness for dares. While it may be considered a strength for some that Rynk follows through with these kinds of… promises, it certainly is not one that she is dead-set on a path when she gets on it, and it takes a great deal to force her to back off. Moral Stance Rynk believes in second chances, but she doesn’t really believe in giving opportunity for the unrepentant. Unless under special occasions or involving very specific people, Rynk only offers a chance for someone to fix something if they actually want to repent. Rynk is a strong believer in earning what you have, but she’s also big on charity. Most times when she tries to help others, it’s mostly by means of pushing them along the way, setting up opportunities, and supporting them, but she doesn’t follow this to a fault. Buying people gifts and using whatever pulls she has is also something she takes advantage of if she’s run out of options. Rynk is also a believer in near complete freedom for each individual, that being freedom to do anything they want without harming others. At this point, she’s partially a hypocrite as she has trouble not getting into other peoples’ business. At the same time, she doesn’t enforce this as she’s admitted herself that she isn’t nearly as experienced in life as an adult or moral standard to tell others what to do with their lives. The best she can do there is give advice, and she doesn’t enjoy having to be that person. Rynk is generally very passively empty when it comes to more spiritual beliefs. She hasn’t given almost any thought to the idea of gods or deities of any kind, but due to her experience having met various entities who claim to be the “god” of this or that with many repeating themselves, she usually just rolls her eyes at those ideas. Self-Perception Rynk doesn’t have the best opinion of herself. She’s incredibly regretful for a lot of things in her life. She has problems with times she’s caused others harm and hasn’t quite made amends with herself over many of those, not to mention her own personal self-deprecation when she recalls how often she was kidnapped and powerless against others when she was a child. While much stronger and more experienced, she doesn’t feel safe anywhere. Rynk is proud of everything she’s accomplished, but she can’t help but have a subconscious feeling that she doesn’t actually matter to anyone. Despite what people have told her, Rynk feels like many would easily forget her and move on with their lives if she someday just vanished. Rynk has no desire to become some big legendary hero or anything like that, but there’s always the faint hope that she’d be walking down the road one day, and someone she never met would know who she was, just to prove to herself that she actually… exists. Notable Specific Positions Rynk has issues having positions on most things, but unsurprisingly, if she were to be put into a political leaning, she would be very Libertarian, or whatever would involve a lesser government. Mannerisms/Notable Gestures/Ticks Rynk tends to tap her toes behind her while waiting. Sometimes she cracks her neck mid-conversation. Her hands often twitch without Rynk’s knowledge, and her ears often start up being straight up and then slowly drooping then shooting back up again. Common Phrases (Catch-phrases, statements made often by character) ~Sparta: During her time with Eph and David, Rynk watched the movie “300” which was one of the many items not lost from our time. Rynk being only 11 at the time, not being an English speaker or learner, and knowing rather little about the Singskrit written language either, she didn’t catch on to most of what the movie was about, but she quite liked the scene “This is Sparta!”, and began spouting the word “Sparta” whenever she’d attack someone or do something significant. ~Flaggin’/Flag: Something Rynk apparently said a lot during her years in the orphanage, no one really knows where the saying came from, but she usually spouts it out in frustration. Notable Statements (Things that have been said by the character that are important or notable, but are not repeatedly-used catch-phrases of character.) To be added to later EXPERIENCE Education Experiences (Mental, physical, spiritual, etc.) Orphanage Rynk learned basic counting and letters during her time at the orphanage, as well as how to speak Singskrit, but her memory of then is quite distorted and really hasn’t helped her in life. Eph and David Rynk learned how to write in Singskrit, and learned some of how to speak and write English. Vault Under Vault’s instruction, Rynk received informal combat training. She was instructed through various Martial arts, and was also taught how to drive cars, motorcycles, and even a helicopter, none of which she was actually good at driving. She was also trained with various firearms, some computer programming (very basic), and hardwire electronics. Emit’s Domain Rynk learned some Nekai gymnastics and Russian in Emit’s Domain. Mobius Academy Rynk learned more English until she was fluent enough during her only semester at Mobius Academy. She also went through some Multiverse History, two hand-to-hand combat classes, a general weaponry-combat course, and a specific staff-based combat course. This only went over a few months, however, before she was gone. Learning Abroad Rynk attended a few classes here and there throughout the Multiverse, most of which dealt with Martial Arts. She also spent some time training with Kaiya in energy-projection, and working with the Chaos Energy and nanites Rynk’s Identity portion controlled. Career Experiences Business License Rynk actually does have multiple business licenses on three Mobius zones, but only uses one, that being the one she uses for her night club. She took a set of business and economic classes, which she didn’t retain much information from, but did pass. She often uses a hire to deal with the numbers. Specific Experiences Rynk’s been travelling the Multiverse since she was 15. She has been exposed to over 30 different cultures and languages. She’s mainly an English speaker with Singskrit influence, but there are other languages she’s practiced. Additionally, she’s spent time developing her own fighting techniques and has made it a mission to learn and master any combat styles she comes across. FOR COMBAT AND SKILLS PLEASE CHECK RYNK’S POWER PLAY PAGE BELOW http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Play%3A_Wiki_Rynk_(Trisell)_(Character_Guide) DEVELOPMENT INFORMATION Character History Rynk was created on a forum roleplay on the fanpop.com club “Sonic Fan Characters”. The forum was called “Mobius Academy” as it was the second version of the roleplay’s attempt. Originally, Rynk was actually my character RIN taking the form of a lynx girl just for the fun of attending a super special High School. I drew some pictures of the Rynk persona. Her general design hasn’t been that changed from the original, simply with more edits over time. Originally, she was a fairly tall lynx with regularly-sized ears, but as time went on, I ended up drawing her with larger ears and a smaller body. Eventually the idea of this being Rin faded as the Rynk persona turned into its own character. I got the idea of making Rynk a hybrid of a lynx and an “Acid Monster” a species created by SierraDawnV2 on fanpop (which is what the Nictrela are based on). Time went on, and Rynk’s super-hybrid traits were written in, and her first romantic interest appeared in a character called “Zach” who was owned by a user named “Silveranime”. I’d roleplay often with Silveranime on fanpop, but things slowed down and she stopped popping up on the site. She eventually returned, but both characters had moved on so the relationship was modified in the canon. Rynk would be further modified as the years went on, but the split between WIKI Rynk and MOBIUS UNITED Rynk came with the Mobius Academy series. In the Mobius United series, Rynk eventually returns and the characters involved (the character Aca—or Grace as originally done) act as the cast she hangs out with for all intense and purposes. Contrast with Wiki Rynk who moves on from Mobius Academy, and has ended up eventually on the Mobius zone where she met Devion and Leonti. Date of Character’s creation I first drew Rynk on May 13th, 2012. The character first appeared as a Rin persona some month or so before that, but Rynk as her own character was made just about the same time as the first picture. Rynk first appeared on the wiki on December 11th of 2015. Alternate versions of characters and their canonicity The Wiki Rynk is technically non-canon, at least to the main canon, which is the Mobius United canon, but I just consider it an ALTERNATE canon. Gallery Midget Problems Rynk.png|Rynk asks for beverage Category:Females Category:Good Category:Hybrids